Love Drug
by SatsumasAndElephants
Summary: Naboo has a love potion, Vince nicks it but ends up spilling it on Howard by mistake, oh dear.
1. The potion

Right so this is the first Mighty Boosh fanfic I've ever written, it was originally a Valentine's Day present for a friend of mine but after some consideration I thought I'd post it on here as well. It's not the best thing I've ever written and I'm absolutely crap with titles but just humor me and give it a look. Reviews are appreciated. Cheers!

**Love Drug**

Late afternoon saw Vince Noir, rock and roll star alone in the Shoreditch flat he occupied with his mates, Howard, Bollo and Naboo. Howard had gone out with that sad old man he always seemed to hang out with, Lester Concrete, or was it Cornflake? Whatever.

Naboo had been called away to some sort of shamanic conference with Bollo in tow, he assured Vince that it was very important business although Vince had long suspected that these so-called "conferences" were just an excuse for the shamen to get stoned off their tits, judging from the way Naboo always managed to return higher than a kite. At this particular moment the dark-haired, blue-eyed man was submerged to his waist in one of Naboo's many magic cabinets, casually rooting through the contents. He'd come up here because he'd been bored and was hoping to get his hands on Naboo's Miracle Hair Wax, the weather of late had been taking a rather worrying toll on his fringe and his usually shiny locks were looking a bit dull and droopy which in Vince's mind wascompletely unacceptable.

He'd been looking for at least half an hour and his usually short attention span was waning fast. As he was about to give up and go back downstairs to read his new copy of Cheekbone Magazine, delivered this morning by ninjas, something bright standing out against the other dull glass bottles lining Naboo's cabinets caught his eye. Attracted like a budgie to shiny objects, Vince reached for it without hesitation and drew out a small bottle of bubbling pink fluid.

Mesmerized Vince could only gape as the sunlight caught the potion, causing it to burble and fizz, his fingertips tingled where they touched the bottle like a pleasant electric shock. Vince uncorked the bottle in one fluid motion, instantly he was overwhelmed by the strong smell that emanated from it, it smelled of strawberries, vodka and electro music. "Drink me Vince" it seemed to say and like Alice in Wonderland he was happy to oblige. He tilted the bottle toward his mouth and-

"Vince you ballbag, what the hell are you doing?" a voice cut through his reverie and it sure as hell was not the potion. Vince jumped, nearly dropping the potion, "N-Naboo, I didn't hear you come in."

"Careful with that you berk, if you spill any of that on yourself you'll fall in love with the next person you see!" Naboo shouted.

"Wot?!"

"It's a love potion" Naboo explained "and it takes twelve years to make one so don't spill a drop."

"Love potion?" Vince echoed curiously, arching one perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"What you doing in my room?" Naboo demanded, eyeing Vince and the potion suspiciously, ignoring his question.

"I just wanted a bit of your Miracle Hair Wax, my hair's nearly as dull as Howard's" he shuddered at the thought.

"It is looking a bit flaccid" Naboo remarked dryly, he turned and pulled the hair wax off of a nearby shelf and passed it over to Vince

"Here."

"Cheers Naboo" said Vince flashing his trademark grin; he turned to go, "Vince!"

"Huh?"

"The potion."

"Oh right sorry" he hesitated for a moment before passing the small bottle over to Naboo "What's a shaman like you want with a love potion anyways?" he asked, voice tinged with obvious amusement. Naboo turned the colour of Vince's red drainpipes and turned away

"It's for shamanic purposes" he said quickly.

"Right" Vince chuckled and walked off.

* * *

For the rest of the day, try as he might Vince couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to the love potion; it was as though it was calling out to him, daring him to take it. He was sitting in the kitchen peeling a satsuma, his hair back to its usual luster thanks to Naboo's hair wax, when Naboo and Bollo wandered in.

"Hello Vince" grunted Bollo, "Cheers Bollo" Vince replied, barely looking up.

"Bollo and I are DJing at the Velvet Onion tonight" Naboo informed him.

"You want come with us Vince?" Bollo asked.

"No thanks guys, I think I'll stay in tonight" Vince replied.

Naboo and Bollo exchanged a glance "Suit yourself" Naboo said with a shrug and the pair walked out "Oh and Vince" he added doubling back "Whatever you do, don't touch my love potion, it could be very dangerous, it's never been tested before."

"Yeah alright" Vince mumbled and with that Naboo and Bollo left the flat leaving Vince to his own devices.

* * *

Only two minutes had elapsed and Vince was bored already, his mind, rather predictably wandered back to the love potion, hadn't Naboo said something important about it? He couldn't remember, what he did remember was how the potion had made his fingertips tingle and the heady intoxicating scent it had emitted that made his legs tremble. Without a second thought he abandoned his satsuma and climbed the stairs with mounting excitement. He hesitated as his fingers reached the doorknob to Naboo's room, it was a well known fact that the shaman's room was off limits to Howard and Vince and he got very upset when they ignored this rule.

Vince considered turning around and simply going back downstairs, Howard would be home soon, they'd find something to do and he'd be able to forget about it, but the potion's allure proved far to strong and before he realized it he was standing in the center of Naboo's room surrounded by cabinets and trunks packed full of all kinds of potions, remedies, ingredients, ointments and things Vince's small mind couldn't even begin to imagine.

He glanced around, searching for the potion, spotted it, oh god, it was too good to be true, it was within his reach, tempting him, taunting him with it's saucy pinkness. Another second and he'd reached out and grabbed it; it felt so good in his hands, little shocks of electricity running through his fingers. He suddenly remembered what Naboo had said about it being dangerous, he bit his lip, it certainly didn't look dangerous; it was pink for Christ's sake. Although previous experience should have warned him that listening to Naboo was in his best interests he couldn't help but wonder if the little shaman had been pulling his leg this time, it was a love potion after all not a book of black magic, or even beige magic for that matter, what was the worst that could happen? It wasn't as though someone could love themselves to death.

Suddenly a thought he hadn't had before struck him, he was Vince Noir, rock and roll star, what on earth was he doing with a love potion? People fell in love with him all the time; men and women alike practically threw themselves at him every day. He pondered this for a moment longer, he hadn't actually stopped to think what he'd _do_ with the love potion once it was in his grasp, and now that this thought had occurred to him his enthusiasm deflated considerably, so the potion was useless after all. Well, maybe not _entirely_ useless, he thought cheering up a bit, perhaps he could use some on Gary Numan or even Mick Jagger, he'd only take a few drops, Naboo would never even notice. With a little squeal of glee, Vince turned and ran down the stairs, potion in hand, already lost in his blissful electro fantasies.

* * *

_Well that's the end of the first bit, hopefully it wasn't too terribly bad, I'll probably have the second bit up tomorrow while all my mates are out and I'm sitting at home writing fanfiction. _


	2. The Mishap

Imagine my delight to come home from work and find all these wonderful reviews, I'm dead chuffed, thank you all. I apologize about the format which violence4 was kind enough to point out to me, I'm pretty much a noob when it comes to such things so I'm hoping I don't screw it up again. Fingers crossed! Anyway without further ado here's part two as promised.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of the Mighty Boosh or it's characters.**

**Love Drug Pt.2**

Howard Moon was scatting happily to himself as he opened the door to the flat and stepped inside. He'd had a very productive day as far as he was concerned, he'd organized the sock drawer three times this morning before he'd gone to his jazzercise class, and he and Lester Corncrake had spent the last few hours having a scat off and we was proud to say he'd won. Yes sir, Howard Moon was in a good mood. He was looking to forward settling down with a nice cuppa tea and a copy of National Explorer for the rest of the evening, maybe he'd even reorganize his stationery if he was feeling adventurous.

As he was rounding the corner to the kitchen he was struck by a glittery blur also known as Vince. The force of the collision knocked both men off their feet. The love potion slid from Vince's grasp as though it was greased with margarine and sailed through the air.

"Nooo!" Vince cried, a horrorstruck expression plastered onto his face as he watched the uncorked contents spill all down the front of the beige-coloured monstrosity Howard called a shirt.

He stared, slack-jawed for a moment, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened, slowly it sunk in, Howard, Howard had wrecked _everything_, yet again, he could hardly believe it, he'd gone to all that work to nick Naboo's potion and now it was dripping down the front of Howard's shirt, wasted, on _him_ of all people, this was far too much, he was giving up Jagger because of Howard fucking Moon and his innate clumsiness. Stupid, useless Howard with his tiny eyes and that ridiculous cappuccino stain of a mustache, his hideous wardrobe, his bloody jazz. He began to work himself into a nice big rage, recalling every party Howard had ever humiliated him at, every time he'd risked his neck to save the stupid Jazz Dalek, and for what? Why on earth did he bother?

He was about to open his mouth to shout at Howard when he finally noticed the way Howard had been looking at him for the past few minutes. His little shrimp eyes had gone all crinkly at the corners and seemed to hold some new sparkle that Vince had never seen before. He was gazing at Vince in way he usually reserved for his vintage Charlie Parker LPs. It was then that Vince remembered what Naboo had said about how the love potion could take a effect through skin contact, it must have sunk into Howard's shirt, but then that would mean…

Oh god, it didn't bear thinking about. For the first time in his life Vince Noir rock and roll star was speechless.

* * *

Howard for his part was also acutely aware of the change that was overcoming him slowly, but surely. He still wasn't entirely sure what had happened to be quite honest, one minute he was on his feet heading into the kitchen, the next he was sitting on his arse with something rather wet seeping through his favourite beige turtleneck, (though he preferred to classify it as aloof almond) and into his skin.

He was about to remark indignantly on the whole situation when he looked up and found his breath had been stolen by the raven-haired angel before him. He was faintly aware of a strange tingling sensation on his chest, where the mysterious liquid had made contact with his skin, he was also aware that his heart was now beating at twice it's normal rate, his brain had been turned into cheese and his legs seemed to have been transformed into jell-o in the space of five minutes, he would have looked down at them to confirm this had been able to tear his eyes off of Vince even for a second. He felt that he should say something, anything to fill the silence but his mind was utterly incapable of stringing any sort of coherent phrase together and his vocal chords did not appear to be in working order, his mouth opened and closed like a fish, he tried to speak again but all that would come out was a strangled squeak that sounded like a dying mouse. No doubt about it, Howard TJ Moon was in love.

"Howard?" Vince said cautiously when he finally found his voice again; Howard was giving him that dumb, glassy-eyed deer in the headlights stare he got every time a woman spoke to him.

Vince persisted "Howard? Howard? Howard? Howard! HowardHowardHowardHowardHowardHowardHowardHowardHowardHow-"

"Vince" Howard murmured as though it was the first time the name had crossed his lips, he looked as though he had been struck by some sort of revelation "It's you."

"Well it's not fucking Bollo" Vince joked with a degree of uncertainty, with any luck the potion hadn't taken effect and Howard was just being a tit like usual, after all hadn't Naboo said it hadn't been tested? Didn't that mean there was a possibility that it didn't even work? No such luck, Howard had started rambling on about how he was "the one."

"I'm the what?" Vince spluttered trying to keep up.

Howard wasn't listening "All my life I've been looking and you were right here in front of me."

"What're you talking about?"

"We're soulmates you and I Vince, it was meant to be, I've seen the light, the light of love."

Light of love? Oh dear god, Vince rolled his eyes "Howard no, that's Naboo's love potion talking, I spilled it on you by mistake when we ran into each other."

"You don't need any potion for love Vince, there's a burning spark between us" Howard insisted.

"Howard you've gone wrong."

"Oh no sir, I've finally been set straight," said Howard sincerely "So to speak of course" he added.

"Look Howard, I'll sort things out I promise, I'm sure there's some sort of antidote in Naboo's magic cabinet." Vince reasoned.

"You're wasting your time little man" Howard interjected "There's no antidote for true love, this is forever sir."

Forever with Howard Moon? Vince didn't think so, and was about to voice this when Howard surged forward, eyes tightly shut, lips puckered in anticipation of a kiss. Vince backed away hurriedly and found himself pressed up against the stairs; Howard unbalanced and toppled forward onto his face.

Vince leapt to his feet "Don't worry Howard, I'll find you an antidote!" he shouted as he ran up the stairs and into Naboo's room, locking the door behind him.

"Wait! Vince!" Howard called after him from his pitiful position on the floor. "Don't leave me" he sighed.

* * *

What both men had failed to notice was that some of the potion had also spilled onto the floor and was currently seeping into the floorboards. The floor for it's part was not actually aware of having gained consciousness, it wasn't aware of much anything really, not least of all the tall, mustached man sprawled atop it's polished surface. A very funny tingly sort of feeling was creeping over it, actually it was rather funny that it had any feeling at all, being a floor and all, it blinked it's non-existent eyes and found itself staring up at a vast white thing.

It was the most wonderful thing the floor had ever seen. If it had had a brain to reason with it would have known that this lovely cream-coloured expanse was called a ceiling, as it was it didn't know much of anything. There was one thing the floor was quite sure of however; it was in love, yes love…oh dear.

* * *

_That's all for now, the last installment will be up soon though, Cheers!_


	3. The Happy Ending

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my reviewers, you made my day so I decided to upload the last bit of the story rather than finish my German homework.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Love Drug Pt.3 **

Vince leaned against the door to Naboo's room breathing heavily, completely unaware that downstairs the floorboards were languishing in the throes of love. That had been too close for comfort, had Howard really tried to _kiss_ him?

He suppressed a shudder, he never would have stolen Naboo's potion had he realized the mess it would get him into. He didn't even want to think of what Naboo would do when he found out about all this, he would be furious. He'd felt a funny turn in his stomach when Howard had leaned in to kiss him that he was having trouble simply explaining away and the hurt look on his face afterwards had made Vince's heart drop into his stomach. Putting the thought out of his head he began scouring the shaman's room for anything that resembled some sort of antidote, he wasn't sure what to look for but he hoped he'd know when he found it, if he found it. The sooner Howard was back to normal the better, Howard back to normal meant that Vince would be back to normal too.

He looked at Naboo's rows upon rows of potions and sighed, this might take awhile, good thing he didn't have much on.

* * *

Several hours later and Vince was no closer to finding the antidote than he'd been when he started. He was beginning to get frustrated, there must be an antidote somewhere, there had to be.

"If I was a love antidote where would I hide?" he mused aloud.

For the first half hour or so Howard had waited patiently outside the door for him, declaring his passionate love for Vince at random intervals, at one point he'd even tried to write a jazz song about it but he'd fallen silent after a while and Vince hoped he'd finally gone away. Perhaps the potion had even worn off, Vince barely dared to hope, wait, that was it, surely it must wear off eventually, he'd just wait it out.

But what if it took months?

Years?

There was no way of knowing and there was no way in hell he was going to ask Naboo, but what if he came back before it wore off?

Surely he was bound to notice that Howard Moon "man of action" turned into a lovesick puppy whenever Vince Noir was in the room.

He'd just have to chance it then. As quietly as he could, Vince crossed the room and opened the door a crack, he peered out, no sign of Howard. He opened the door a little wider and stuck his head out, looking up and down the hall, still no sign of him, good, perhaps he could get downstairs unnoticed. He slipped quietly down the stairs glancing from side to side every now and then, keeping an eye out for Howard. He was passing by the living room when he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye, he did a double take, his mouth dropped open, for the second time this evening he was speechless.

The floor was covered in stationery, upon closer inspection it proved to be a detailed portrait of Vince's face, he gaped at it, it looked as though Howard had been busy. Pens had been placed end to end to shape his face, his eyes had been formed from blutac and his features were outlined with paperclips, the whole thing was topped off with a rather fetching sellotape fringe. He had to admit, it was a fairly striking resemblance, he fluffed his hair self-consciously.

"Howard what-?"

"Vince!" Howard beamed up at him "I was just putting the finishing touches on your portrait."

"Portrait? Howard what is all this?"

"It's all for you little man."

"But your stationery-"

Howard shrugged "It doesn't matter anymore, what is stationery to me when I have you?"

"Listen to yourself Howard, you've gone mental" Vince reasoned "You never let anyone touch your stationery."

"Those days are over Vince, I'm a changed man, I've seen the light, all thanks to you."

Howard grinned up at him expectantly; he looked like a dog that'd just done a trick waiting to be rewarded. Vince felt a stab of guilt,

the Howard he knew guarded his stationery more closely than his life, it was sacred, what would he do when he finally came around?

Vince sighed, he knew he had to call Naboo, things had gotten way out of hand, he cringed to think of what the shaman would say.

"Listen Howard, I have to make a phone call, just stay here alright?"

"But-" Howard tried to protest.

"You love me right?" Vince pressed.

"Yes sir, my love for you is like a rare jazz single-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just stay here."

"Yes sir" Howard replied "I'll not move from this spot until I see your beautiful face again."

"Bloody hell" Vince murmured under his breath as he exited the room, he hesitated a moment in front of the phone but decided that he'd just have to risk it, he took a deep breath and dialed the number for Naboo's mobile.

* * *

"Hello?" Naboo's voice sounded slightly slurred over the phone.

"Naboo, thank god, I've already tried ringing you twice."

"Vince what the hell do you want, I said only to call me if there was an emergency" Naboo sounded irritated.

Vince bit his lip "Er, I was just wondering, about that love potion of yours…"

Naboo groaned audibly "What've you done now?"

"Nothing, nothing" Vince said quickly "But suppose I spilled it on Howard by mistake, how long do you reckon it would take to wear off?"

"You wasted my love potion on _Howard_??"

"It wasn't my fault, he got in my way!"

"Just what were you doing with my potion in the first place?' Naboo asked accusingly.

"I just wanted to try it out, I'm sorry Naboo."

"Listen Vince, this is serious," said Naboo, his voice suddenly sounded dead sober "If you don't get Howard an antidote before midnight the spell will never be broken."

"So where is it?" Vince pressed.

"I haven't got one" Naboo replied.

"What do you mean you haven't got one? There's only an hour left, what am I gonna_ do_?" Vince was frantic, there was no way he was going to be stuck with Howard mooning over him for the rest of his life, tomorrow was Valentine's Day, this would severely damage his prospects of getting a date.

"I dunno Vince" the shaman replied in the same flat tone he always used "You've really mucked things up this time, I think I'm going to have to turn my back on you."

"Naboo no!" Vince cried, "You've got to help me."

Naboo sighed "Alright, but I'm going to have to call the Shaman's Council in on this one."

"Please hurry" Vince begged, he was met with a dial tone.

Vince replaced the phone with a sigh and turned round, only to be confronted with Howard's chest in his face.

"Howard? What the hell-?"

He never finished his sentence; Howard backed him into the stove and grabbed him round the waist pulling him close

"What're you-?" Vince started to say but a mustache pressed firmly against his upper lip cut him off, he let out a stifled squeak of surprise. His first impulse was to push the older man away and rush out but as Howard kissed him he found he didn't want to break it, he was glad Howard was supporting him, he didn't trust his legs to hold him up anymore. Howard's tongue slid gently into his mouth, he hadn't expected Howard to be such a good kisser there was no way something so wrong should feel this good, perhaps the love potion was starting to affect him too.

Maybe having Howard Moon love him wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him, sure he wasn't perfect, he had those tiny, shifty eyes that never seemed to settle and that ridiculous mustache, no one cool had a mustache, he was rubbish at parties, and he certainly didn't know how to dress not to mention the whole jazz thing, but he was funny, endearing even and he was the only person Vince knew who would never leave him. Sure there had always been people to idolize him but they were just as shallow and surface-obsessed as Vince was and in the end they all disappeared again, Howard was the only constant thing in his life.

Even when Vince treated him like shit and abandoned him for the latest pretty thing to capture his interest Howard was always waiting for him in the end. Maybe that was what being in love meant; having someone you could depend on no matter what. He couldn't believe it was that simple.

Howard drew back to look into his eyes "Alright?" he asked almost shyly.

"Alright" Vince agreed wholeheartedly, there was another beat as they continued to look into each other's eyes.

"Howard?" Vince's voice was nearly a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Do you- do you think you could you kiss me again?"

"Can do, little man."

This time as their mouths met Vince kissed back, arms wrapping round Howard's neck, then, just as things were starting to heat up the door flew open and in burst half the Shaman's Council. Five pairs of eyes stared at Howard and Vince; they sprang apart as though they'd been scorched.

"There's no time to lose" Naboo shouted, "There's five minutes to midnight, douse him with the antidote Bollo!"

"What-?" Howard looked bewildered.

"Naboo wait!" Vince shouted but it was too late, Bollo had already splashed the antidote down the front of Howard's shirt.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Howard demanded. There was a very pregnant pause, everyone was silent, all eyes in the room were focused on Howard Moon. Vince held his breath, silently praying that it was too late.

"Oh I can't stand this, has it worked yet?" Tony Harrison asked breaking the silence.

"Oh shut up you tentacle headed freak!" Saboo snapped. Tony Harrison was about to break out a nasty retort when Dennis interrupted both of them,

"Shut up both of you, look, it's starting to take effect."

Howard was looking around him in confusion, he rubbed his eyes, "What's going on?" he asked, "What's happening? Vince? Naboo? Bollo?"

No one seemed inclined to answer him, "You try snog Vince, we save him" Bollo offered.

"Wot?!" Howard whirled around to stare at Vince, how was it that he had no memory of the past three hours? Vince squirmed uncomfortably, wanting to sink into the floor. If Howard didn't know any better he'd swear the younger man was blushing.

"Vince?"

"It was an accident!" He burst out "IspilledNaboo'slovepotiononyouandyousnoggedme" he looked away not wanting to meet Howard's eyes, surely he must be disgusted by now, he still looked rather confused. Howard didn't know what to make of all this, he felt a little overwhelmed, he'd _kissed_ Vince?

The thought wasn't entirely unpleasant; he felt his cheeks redden as he caught himself wishing he could actually remember it. Vince must hate him now, he wouldn't even meet his eyes, he'd screwed things up without even realizing it this time.

"Must've been awful snogging him with that mustache" Tony Harrison was saying in a loud voice "Lookit him, he's got the eyes of a ferret, looks like he's been up to some shifty business if you ask me."

For once Saboo was in agreement "He hasn't even got a proper haircut, it's like a muskrat died on his head."

Dennis snickered "What about his shirt? Looks like baby sick."

"What a wanker" Tony Harrison agreed. The other shamen laughed. Howard hung his head dejectedly, Vince felt a tiny stab of guilt followed by a spark of indignation, no one talked about Howard like that while Vince was in the room "Oi!" he shouted "Howard's my best mate!"

Howard raised his head, was Vince really standing up for him? The shamen exchanged glances "So?" Dennis replied.

"So, you can't say those things about him, sure he's rubbish at fashion and he can't grow a proper mustache and he listens to really crap music-"

Howard winced.

"But he's my best mate and well, I reckon I love him" he said softly.

There was a moment of silence before the shamen burst into laughter "Him?!" Saboo scoffed "Look at him, he's an idiot."

Vince shrugged "I don't care" and with that he grabbed Howard and kissed him in front of everyone.

"Time to go rethink some basic principles" said Dennis quickly disappearing out the door, Saboo followed hastily on his heels "That's disgusting" he muttered under his breath.

"This is an outrage!" cried Tony Harrison; he would have stormed out at this point however with his short tentacled legs he could only manage a slow shuffling crawl. Vince finally pulled away and turned to his two flatmates who up until this point had been standing in silence in the doorway "Alright?" he asked uncertainly.

"Vince can do better," Bollo grunted looking directly at Howard, who squirmed uncomfortably, before shuffling out of the room. "Just keep it down, yeah?" Naboo said in his usual monotone lisp and disappeared up the stairs. Vince could only gape after him, that certainly wasn't the response he'd been expecting; he turned back to Howard, nervous now that they were alone.

Howard was the first to break the silence "Did you mean what you said back there? About loving me?"

Vince bit his lip, he was tempted to lie and say he'd made it all up but he knew it was too late now, Howard would know he was lying, he swallowed hard, not meeting Howard's gaze.

"Yeah I s'pose" he said quietly "I didn't mean to kiss you" he added "It just sort of happened, I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

Howard stared at him incredulously "Why wouldn't I want to talk to you anymore?"

"Cause I've messed things up" Vince murmured.

"Vince you haven't messed anything up, you stood up for me back there, not many people would do that for me."

"So you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course."

"Even after I kissed you?"

Howard smiled "Especially after that" he replied, his voice low.

Vince looked up, startled, his blue eyes wide as saucers, was it possible? Howard Moon felt the same? Howard's grin told him everything he needed to know.

"I love you too Vince" he whispered.

This time when they kissed everything else seemed to melt away, there were no jeering spectators now just Howard and Vince framed by slanting shafts of moonlight. Vince pulled away, a wide grin adorning his angular face,

"Happy Valentine's Day Howard."


End file.
